Watching You
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: I can see her right now. She is laying on the grass, looking up at the sky and watching the stars. I could imagine that she might have a smile on her lips as she's watching the stars.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica

**Summary: **I can see her right now. She is laying on the grass, looking up at the sky and watching the stars. I could imagine that she might have a smile on her lips as she's watching the stars.

**Pairing: **Homura/Madoka

**Warnings: **Yuri, possibly OOCness

My first Puella Magi Madoka Magica-fanfic. This is also my first yuri-fanfic. I have been wanting to write a yuri-fanfic for a long time since I like yuri as much as I like yaoi but I never got the idea for it. That is until now.

This is AU, so they are normal girls. This is my first time writing the characters so if they are OOC, I'm sorry.

This is in Homura's point of view.

* * *

I can see her right now. She is laying on the grass, looking up at the sky and watching the stars. I could imagine that she might have a smile on her lips as she's watching the stars.

I was hiding behind a tree, watching her. One day when I get the opportunity and the courage, I will walk to her and lay down beside her. She doesn't know that I've been watching her. I don't do anything weird, I just watch her chest rise and fall when she breathes.

I hope it doesn't make me a stalker...does it? I don't want to give her a wrong impression if she ever finds out.

I don't know why I feel like this. I've never felt this way before, about anything. She was the first person I have developed that kind of feelings for. She was my first love.

She's so delicate. Whenever I see her, I get the feeling that I want to protect her from every bad things. I could her knight in the shining armor. She was like an angel, but I don't think I could ever tell her that.

Would she feel the same for me as I feel for her? I doubt that she even knows who I am. I had often seen her, but I have never meet her directly. How would she feel if a stranger comes to her and suddenly confesses their feelings to her without she even knew the person?

She could be freaked out. I know I would if I were in that situation. And I don't want to scare her off or make her think that I'm strange. I don't think my heart would take it if it happens.

I want to make her understand about how I feel about her. Letting her know that I have fallen in love with her and wanted to be with her. But how can I make her understand? I just know that it won't be easy.

She stretches and shifts her position. She seems to look after something. Not for anything in particular, I hope. Does she know that I am near her? I hope not...

She turns her head, now looking at my way. I try not to panic when she looked at my way. I feel tempted to run away before she would caught me but my legs wouldn't move. My heart picks up speed.

What would happen when she sees me? Would she get scared and run away? Would she think of me as a stalker?

Her eyes linger for a few seconds and I know she's spotted me.

I was scared. What is going to happen now? Will she think that I'm weird for watching her? I wish I could take my eyes away from her and run away. But I can't bear to turning away. Not even for a split second.

She stares at me. I stare back at her. I feel like we have been staring at each other forever. Then she smiles at me with her sweet, soft smile. Admittedly, I was mildly surprised at this but I was relieved to know that she wasn't scared of me.

"Come here." she says. Did she...want me to get over to her? I slowly stepped out from my hiding spot and began to walk over. She was still smiling at me as I was approaching her. Her pink hair that was tied up in pigtails with red ribbons sways in the light breeze and her eyes of same color sparkles.

I was getting close to her. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Was this real? If this was a dream, then I don't want to ever wake up.

When I have gotten close enough, she looks up at me. "Hello. Would you like to watch the stars with me?" she asks me politely. "Yes. Thank you." I reply and accept the offer. I sat down beside her and we looked at each other.

I was finally close to her. I have finally meet her directly. I could feel that I was blushing a little but fortunately, it was too dark to she could notice it. When we are getting to know each other better and the time is right, I will confess my feelings to her.

"My name is Madoka." she introduces herself. "What's your name?"

"Homura Akemi."

After I introduced myself, we both looked up and watched the stars together.

I've never been so happy in all my life.


End file.
